


Taking Care

by LegolasLovely



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Robin Hood (BBC 2006) RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Richard Armitage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Reader is dealing with some adulting problems and Richard shows he’s there to help.





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculously self indulgent, hope someone out there can relate and enjoy!  
{Warnings: Language, a disgusting amount of fluff, but hey, that’s what I do!}

Since you graduated college, everything around you sort of fell apart. Loans and debts were lurking in every corner, you had had a messy breakup with a long time boyfriend, your roommates were constantly on your back, and your apartment was a nest to not only you and four other humans, but mice and roaches as well. Everything you did to better your life somehow seemed to backfire and the only excuse you were given was, “Oh, this is what it means to be in your twenties.” If you heard it one more time you were sure you’d scream.

Just when you thought you couldn’t take it anymore, the universe gave you a break. You were hired as a senior makeup and prosthetic designer for a popular television series. During your work hours, all your problems seemed to disappear. You got to do what you love, learn, make new friends and rub shoulders with some very important people in your industry.

Richard Armitage was just one of those important people. He was the actor you worked with most, he always needed ugly, simulated cuts and bruises and you had grown to know each other during all the time he spent in your chair. He came to you first thing in the morning with two coffees and his character playlist and he would return to you for touch ups during the day. Basically, you had spent a lot of time together.

You enjoyed his company and often he chattered non-stop while you worked. He told you about England and his family, you discovered you enjoyed the same music and books, and he always made you laugh. You were quite smitten with him, but the age and on set status differences encouraged you to push your feelings away. You knew the last thing he was thinking about was his 24 year old makeup artist.

It had been about an hour since you concluded his finishing touches and sent him out to set. Your short break had just begun and you called your mom to unload some of your stress.

“They’re everywhere, Mom, I don’t know what to do anymore! I’ve tried everything…Yes I’ve tried all kinds of traps. Nothing has worked… Oh, the landlord doesn’t give a damn. I’ve called him four times this week just to fix the fire escape, he won’t do anything about mice… I know, it’ll be alright, I’ll figure it out.”

You heard the door to your trailer shut and spun in your chair to see Richard.

“Ma, I’ll call you back, okay? Love you, too.” You slid your phone back into your bag. “Need a touch up already?” you asked Richard.

“No, uh, they’re working on something else right now. I have a short break, wanted to grab my coffee.”

You handed it to him and couldn’t help but notice his fingers graze against yours. He leaned on the counter in front of you. “I couldn’t help but hear, you’re having some trouble with your flat?”

You hummed and sipped your coffee. “It’s minor, no big deal.”

“What’s going on?”

You would have been more comfortable falling into a black pit than talking to Richard about your vermin filled apartment. He’d most likely be disgusted at the thought of your living situation, and all you could think about was how beautiful, spacious, and mouse free his probably was.

“I have a small mouse problem,” you said.

“This is the same place that has no hot water half the time? And had that electrical fire last month?”

Your brow furrowed. “How did you-”

“(Y/N), I can tell you’re barely sleeping. I asked around a bit,” he said.

Your shoulders slouched. “Great, so the entire crew knows I live in a shit hole.”

“You do not live in a shit hole,” he laughed and his head fall back a bit, showing the lines in his neck. “I’ve seen your building. It’s not your fault you have a crappy landlord. I can’t imagine living in this city full time.”

You shook your head. You didn’t know how you had managed it either. “It’s really fine, I’ll figure it out.”

“I heard you on the phone, it doesn’t seem fine.”

“That was just my mom. I was exaggerating. My horror stories keep her from visiting,” you laughed.

“Horror story or not, you can’t stay in that apartment.”

You nodded. “I have a few months left on the lease, then I’ll look for another place.”

“No, I mean you can’t stay there another night. After work, we’re packing you a bag and you’re staying with me.”

You laughed, then met his eyes and saw he was sincere. “No, Rich. But thank you.”

The door to your trailer opened and Richard was summoned outside. He stood with a determined look on his face. “You’re staying with me until your landlord resolves everything. I have a spare bedroom.”

“I’m fine in my apartment, really. I-”

“I’m not taking no for an answer,” he said with a wicked grin and closed the door behind him, leaving you alone in the trailer.

“This is not happening,” you said to yourself.

Richard barely came to you for any touch ups during the day. When everyone was sent home, you were determined to beat him off the set so he couldn’t follow you to your apartment.

“I was gonna order a pizza tonight. You like mushrooms right?” he asked, appearing at your side.

You sighed, adjusting the bag on your shoulder. “Get whatever toppings you like, I won’t be there to eat it,” you said sending him a playful glare.

“(Y/N)-”

“Really, I thank you, Richard. Truly. It’s really kind of you to offer but I can’t accept it.”

He stopped in front of you and held your shoulders. “You can. How can I let you live that way? You need a good night’s sleep without mice waking you up at three in the morning. You need hot showers.” His blue eyes shone at you with real concern. How were you supposed to live under the same roof as this man you had such strong feelings for? This would only end in disaster.

Your head lolled onto his hand. “Rich,” you groaned.

“I will not take no for an answer.” He took your bag from you and slung it over his shoulder and led you across the street with his hand sprawled across your back.

Before long, you had reached your apartment building. You dug out your keys and he moved to follow you inside. “Oh no, you stay out here.”

“Why?” he laughed, his arms slapping against his thighs.

There was no way you were allowing him into your apartment. A wave of shame overtook you, and you joked it off. “You can see mice and roaches down here too, I promise. Just stand right here and keep an eye out.”

But Richard could joke too. “How do I know you’ll come back down?”

You slumped. “Scout’s honor,” you said with your right hand in the air. He took it in his and brought your fingers to his lips for a kiss. Your expression froze and you held in a squeal. What was going on with him today? You thought. “Stay,” you said and hurried in the door.

You packed enough clothes and toiletries for a few days. If you had your way, you would only stay the one night but you knew Richard, and he would make you stay longer. At least you thought you knew him. That kiss on your hand… You shook the thought away. He was a friendly coworker, nothing more.

You bobbed down the stairs and let Richard take your bag. He brought it to the trunk of a black car parked in front of your building.

“Um?”

He shut the trunk and grinned. “Your chariot awaits, my lady,” he announced with a sweeping hand.

You shook your head. “Rich.”

“Oh, just get in. It’s faster than the subway.”

“True,” you said as he opened the door for you and you sild inside. You were thankful for the car’s spacious interior. There was plenty of room between the two of you and you finally let yourself breathe. He was a good man, you kept reminding yourself. Just because you had feelings for him didn’t mean he deserved to be pushed away.

The traffic was thick, but you enjoyed the passing views out the window, another thing you couldn’t do on the subway. You ducked down to see the top floors of the Empire State Building lit brightly in a red, white, and blue heart. You blindly grabbed Richard’s hand. “Look.”

He slid his arm around the back of the seat behind your shoulders and leaned toward your window.

“As much as this city drives me nuts, I will never get tired of that,” you said.

You heard him hum and realized how close he was to you. You turned to him and watched his lips move as he said, “It’s beautiful.” Only when your eyes lifted to his, did you see him already looking at you.

He moved back to his side and you felt your breath release. After a few more minutes in the car, he opened the door and helped you out. You rushed to the trunk to beat him to your bag but he wouldn’t have it. In your attempt to pull it from his shoulder, your hands brushed his chest and you couldn’t help thinking about the many times you’d imagined touching him like that.

His hand on your back and smooth voice pulled you from your thoughts. “Will you ever accept my help without a fight?’ he chuckled.

“Probably not,” you snorted.

He let you through the door and you admired the lobby as he led you through it. Mirrors adorned the walls and chandeliers fell from the ceiling, setting low light in even the shallowest corners. Your heels clicked across the neatly tiled floor until you reached the elevator. You shot up and watched the floors tick by until the number 34 was lit up.

“I thought you didn’t live in the city full time?” you asked as he pushed his keys through the door.

“I don’t, but I live here when I’m working in the states.”

The door opened and revealed to you a stunning apartment. You were sure it was modest for an actor of his stature, but it was the largest you’d ever seen. Before you was a comfortably furnished living room with a step up to a modern, chic kitchen. Floor to ceiling windows left the vast city open to view.

You walked over to the windows, and gasped slightly at the large heart only a few blocks away. “You can see it from here,” you said.

You heard him hum from his spot at the door. You turned to him, the light from the night city creating a glow around your figure. “You’re apartment’s beautiful.”

He smiled and adjusted your bag on his shoulder. He nodded his head down the short hallway. “You’re room’s this way,” he said.

You followed him and he set your bag down on the large bed in the middle of the room. Even his guest bedroom had a view to die for. “Make yourself at home, unpack if you want. I will order a pizza.”

He started to leave and you went for his hand, but mistakenly caught his waist. “Thank you, Rich.”

“You’re welcome.”

You unpacked some of your things, hanging up the shirts that would wrinkle and setting out some toiletries on the dresser. You kept it in your mind that you wouldn’t be here for very long so there really was no need to unpack. You sat on the bed that was larger than any you had ever owned, and stared out the window. When you were this far above the city, it was like nothing could touch you. It was like you had been saved from all your problems for a while.

You wondered if you would ever have a life like this. If you would ever just be comfortable. Sometimes, it felt like you couldn’t dig yourself out of the deep hole that was debt and loans and crappy living. You couldn’t help but regret every decision you’d ever made and wonder what it would take to fix everything. What it would take to find someone like Richard.

You sat for a few minutes and let a few tears run down your face. At least for the next couple days, you’d feel safe.

You heard Richard knock and called him. “Pizza’s here,” he said.

You turned around. “That was quick.”

You thought your sleeves had wipes away all evidence of your tears but his furrowed brow let you knew you were wrong. “Hey,” he whispered with concern.

You slid around the bed and made for the door. “Let’s eat some pizza. I’m starved.”

He blocked the door. “You’re upset.”

You shook your head, refusing to look at him. “I’m fine. I’m hungry.”

You tried to push through him, but he closed his arms around you. When you looked up at him in question, he said, “Why don’t you ever let anyone take care of you?”

You sighed. “Because I shouldn’t need anyone to take care of me. I should be able to handle things myself.”

He wiped another falling tear from your cheek. “No one can handle it all alone.”

You wanted to crumble in his arms and let him piece you back together, but you refused to rely on him, knowing in your heart you’d never see him again after the filming ended. You backed away and sat on the bed, tucking your feet under you.

He rubbed the back of his neck roughly. “If I was too overbearing today, if you don’t want to stay here, you don’t have to. I shouldn’t have pushed you.”

Your head shot up. “No. No, that’s not it at all. I’m so grateful to you. You always make everything better. I just… have a lot on my plate.”

“Let’s add some pizza to it, then,” he said, holding a hand out to you.

You grabbed it with a slap and let him pull you off the bed. He threw his arm over your shoulders and led you down the hall, telling you to sit on the couch. He brought the pizza box to the glass coffee table and handed you a plate. “Dig in.”

After you had wiped the floor with the Jeopardy contestants and decided to go on the show yourselves, Richard put on a movie. You felt cozy and calm, wrapped in a blanket in the low light of the living room and your lack of sleep quickly crept up on you. In no time, you had dozed off, falling onto Richard’s shoulder.

He smiled, happy you would finally get some rest, and carefully, so as not to wake you, he leaned back, allowing your head to rest on his shoulder. His arm fell to your waist and in your sleep, you glued yourself to him completely. He ignored the movie, watching you instead for entertainment.

He thought of you going through everything all alone. You were so young yet, but he could imagine how overwhelmed you felt. He wouldn’t go back and relive his 20′s for anything. Sure, every door is open to you at that age, but there are so many responsibilities and hacks to learn.

He watched the creases in your forehead finally ease as you fell into deeper sleep. He couldn’t help but admire the way your hair fell and your long eyelashes rested against your cheeks. He studied your lips, partly open and relaxed. With his thoughts full of you, he himself fell asleep.

Hours later, he was drawn out of his sleep by your hands gripping his sweater. He heard you inhale deeply and watched your eyes open wide and astonished. He felt your breath stop and your heart pound and decided that was enough. “I’ll go,” he said, sitting up.

“You don’t have to.” Your voice was so soft, he wasn’t sure if he had actually heard you speak. “You can if you want to, but if you don’t want to… you don’t have to.”

He sank back into the couch and chuckled as you stared at his sweater and finished your rambling. He felt your fingers relax over his chest and thought through the consequences of what he wanted so badly. “You came here for a good night’s sleep and you won’t get that on the couch.”

You looked up at him unable to hide the hurt in your eyes. You stood. “Oh.”

He caught you before you could run away to the guest room. He ran the back of his knuckle down your cheek. “I think you’ll sleep very well in my bed, though.” He turned his hand to cup your cheek and leaned down, slowly closing the distance between his lips and yours. He paused just before they touched, as if waiting for you. Your hands landed on his waist and your mouth barely grazed his, meeting just enough to knit your lips in his. You felt such warmth radiating from him, you wanted to drown in it.

You drew away and studied his face for some sign of regret. To your joy, you found nothing but adoration emanating from his eyes. You reached for his jaw, feeling his short, rough beard in your palms and kissed him again. You felt his arms slide around your waist and believed you had never felt so deliciously grounded.

When you parted from him again, he held your hand and led you to his bed, where you laid on your back and he hovered over you, only for a short kiss. He fell down next to you with a sigh and pulled the sheets over you both, feeling your arm drape over his stomach and your head resting on his shoulder once more.

He kissed your forehead and you gave a content hum in return. “Thanks for takin’ care of me, Rich,” you whispered.

He tilted your chin up to him and placed a soft kiss on your lips. “I will always be here to take care of you, (Y/N).”


End file.
